


Tell Me You Love Me

by emeraldxcity



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldxcity/pseuds/emeraldxcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one thing Dick Grayson really needs to hear right now and there's only one person he wants to hear it from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Love Me

Dick Grayson blinks slowly, sunlight escaping in through the split in the curtains of the bedroom, momentarily blinding him and making him wish to sink back into the warmth and darkness of sleep when he smells something familiar. _Food... breakfast...._

“Morning sleepy head.” The voice startles him into waking up and he turns his head to see a familiar body entering the room and he instantly relaxes back against the mattress, burying his face into the pillow. It's just Wally. As the speedster flops down onto the mattress beside him, Dick is hit with a sudden urgency and it's confusing but he feels like he needs to get something off of his chest.

The dark haired male suddenly sits up, looking over at the red head with such a bewildered look that concern floods over Wally's face and he slowly sits up as well. “What's wrong?” The younger stares at him for a long moment because he _doesn't know_ what's wrong. “I... I don't know.” In the next second, Wally's in his lap, a hand on either side of his face and the need to say whatever it is that's trapped inside of him grows until he's nearly panicking, his chest heaving quickly as he fights for air and Wally starts murmuring words of comfort, running his fingers through Dick's hair. “Hey, shh, it's alright. You're safe, it's okay. Breathe Dick, you're okay. I'm right here.” The words only make the tightening in his chest worsen and he grabs Wally's face, kissing him hard. The action obvious is unexpected by the red head, seeing as he freezes for a moment before relaxing and kissing the younger back.

It's several long moments before Dick finally pulls away and his usually bright blue eyes are shining even brighter from tears. Wally opens his mouth to say something but Dick cuts him off. “Wally, I love you. You need to know that, I need you to know that. I need you to promise me that you do.” The speedster blinks, his concern only growing for his partner and his strange behavior this morning. “I know you love me, Dick, _I promise_. And I love you too.”

Wally's heart sinks in his chest as the boy in front of him starts shaking with silent sobs and he gently takes the younger's face in his hands again, as if he might break if he applied too much pressure. “Dick... please, tell me what's wrong.” The raven haired male refuses to look at Wally and his heart breaks as he stares down at his shaking hands, the smell of breakfast in the background slowly turning into a sickening coppery smell that made his stomach churn. _No, no, please, please not again_. “Dick?” He risks a glance back up to the speedster and he's covered in splotches of blood and the youngest somehow manages to be oddly calm, numb to this by now as another tear slips down his face.

 

“You're not real, that's what's wrong.”

 

Dick Grayson sits up abruptly, shaking and gasping for air. The air sends a chill over his sweat dampened skin and he looks around, moon light shining through the split in the curtains just enough to slightly illuminate the room and the empty place beside him. Wally wasn't there, just as he hadn't been for months, just like he would never be again. Wally West was dead.

He lays back down, still shaking and trying to control his breathing. He'd had a mixture of dreams all involving Wally since the speedster's death but he hated that one the most. It was a reoccurring one that always had him waking up with a tight pain in his chest because in the dream he always seemed to forget at first that Wally was alive and then had to slowly remember that the boy he loved wasn't real and it was like losing him all over again. He eventually sits up again, rubbing his hands over his face. His stomach was still in knots and it was too early to start his day, so the male pushes himself out of bed and fetches his Nightwing costume, stripping out of his sweatpants and dressing into the suit and slipping his mask over his eyes. He couldn't stand being Dick Grayson right now so he'd have to just be someone else.

As he slips out the window and into the streets leaving his bed behind, he wondered if the dreams would ever stop or if Wally was going to haunt him forever.

 

He honestly didn't know which he would prefer.


End file.
